A Mistake
by mr. eames
Summary: If it was a mistake, then it was certainly the best mistake that James Potter had ever felt in his lifetime. James/Remus


**A Mistake**

**A/N**: The was just a nice little oneshot between Remus and James, but now it's a nice little smut oneshot between Remus and James. New favorite pairing, I believe. I'm letting it write itself, so let's see where this goes.  
**Disclaimer**: Oh what I wouldn't do to own James and Remus. Sirius, even! But they belong to lovely Miss Jo.  
**Warnings**: Slash, hot and heavy action and sexual situations

_You really don't notice, do you? I would have thought it was obvious by now, but, by the gods, Moony, you're so fucking innocent. The thoughts that are in my mind are certainly not the ones that are in yours. In fact, I would bet on me not being in your thoughts at all. Not that I really know. You're such a tease about who you like, really. Every time you get with a girl it's that familiar story all over again, commentated by Sirius for me to cringe at._

_'Will they? Are they? They are, Prongs, they are! Oh, Merlin, they really are. I've heard they've shagged. I've heard they're fighting. I've heard they've made up now. Well that didn't last very long now did it? Poor little Moony. Look at him brood.'_

* * *

"He's not brooding, Sirius, he's reading a book," James says to his friend. Exactly what book, James has been trying to figure out for the better part of the last hour. Remus' latest conquest had broken ties with him by the Lake apparently. Appalling really, the girl must have no class whatsoever. This is confusing, since Sirius is the master of all things fuck then leave. Moony, on the other hand, is the confused one who drifts between being single and dating girls for half a month at longest.

And James…poor James, everyone thinks. Pining away for that delicious little red-head who does nothing but ignore him, or even worse scold him in front everyone. Sirius tells everyone all the tasty details. Like how James has wanted Lily since the day he saw her on the Hogwarts Express and the fact that James came _this close _to asking her out fourth year but chickened out at the last moment.

All that is somewhat true. James did find Lily Evans attractive on the first day he saw her, and he had indeed almost asked her out two years ago. But he hadn't chickened out. More like he had realized something. As he had been twiddling his thumbs in corridor outside of the library, waiting for Evans to come out of the doors, Remus had come out instead. And James had, not quite so literally, done the same. Apparently Moony hadn't been paying attention at all.

That boy just got so engrossed in his books. James, preoccupied with worry had crashed right into his best friend and the two had fallen down to the ground in the most awkward position. Remus, being the smaller one, had been the one to actually fall down, and James had been over him on all fours. To see the young werewolf in such a compromising position…well, it had set James' heart a flurry, and other parts of him hadn't minded one bit…

The worst of it all was how Remus had handled it. Though a growing blush was on the smaller boy's cheeks, he had laughed softly and said something like, "Your hair is getting messy, Prongs." And then – _and then _– he had reached up and brushed some of that messy black hair out of James' eyes and kept his hand on the side of his friend's face, a coy little smile on his face as if he knows exactly what this is doing to James. And to think now of what he could have done to Moony right then and there-it's a moment that repeats in James' mind over and over, something he's not sure he regrets or covets.

However he feels about the incident one thing is for sure. It isn't Lily Evans he is after anymore. It's that amazing boy that's sitting by the window. Watching him James can't help but notice the way his golden eyes skim that pages of that slender book he holds deftly in his hands. Then there's that hair. Oh, that light brown mess of a hair that's falling into his eyes. James can still remember those eyelashes, right in front of him, longer than any he's seen on a girl before. Sometimes James wonders about this. He is the first to admit that Remus is rather effeminate, if Sirius doesn't beat him to the punch of course.

So what is he? Just what the fuck is he? He's not ready to say he's full-out gay, and join the, what, zero other students to do so? But bisexual doesn't really seem right either. Because no other guy turns him on at all, but Remus Lupin does it better than anyone regardless of gender. Perhaps that makes him some sort of lycanthropsexual? Maybe he's only attracted to people of the werewolf persuasion. This thought amuses James and he would share it with Sirius, if it didn't mean telling him that he's growing steadily obsessed with their friend.

"Should I go talk to him then, or you?" Sirius asks. They both know James will. Sirius is laying on the couch, throwing James' Snitch up into the air and then snatching it before the wings can unfurl and thrust the golden object into the air. He shows off all the time, just like James does, but sometimes Black's fingers slip and miss the tiny Snitch, whereas Prongs never misses. They seem to have reversed roles when it comes to finding someone to shag.

"I will," James mumbles, his eyes trailing now from Sirius to Remus once more. Or, rather, where Remus used to be.

"He went up to the dorms, you great prat," Sirius says and James turns to see the handsome male grinning at him. Sometimes he could swear that Padfoot has guessed how he feels about Remus, but he doesn't dare say a word. He'll tell him when the time is right.

For some reason James' heart is slightly giddy as he walks up the stairs to the dormitory. He expects to find Moony immersed in the pages of some book, not even to notice as he enters the room. Instead Remus is, for once, unoccupied, lying on his bed in an adorably nonchalant way. The fact that he simply doesn't seem to know how attractive he is just adds to the charm of this small wizard. "James, what are you doing up here?" Remus asks. There is a melancholy air about his voice.

"Just wanted to talk to my favorite werewolf," James said, as he walked across the room towards Remus' bed, tentatively stopping at the edge before his friend gave him a reassuring smile and nodded at the bed. Grinning, James lay down next to Moony, resting his head on the headrest. Already taller than Remus, James towers over him now and he looks down at him, then quietly says, "Are you doing alright?"

A confused look spread across Remus' face, as if he isn't sure what to say. "I suppose, I mean…I don't really know," he responds, and the look of confusion changes to a look of hurt. "I really wasn't expecting it this time. But I suppose I've gotten used to it. Them just throwing me to the side."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it," James mumbles. Heat flushes his face as he hears himself speak these words out loud. Now he finds himself wanting to say other things. How, if Remus was his, he would never throw him to the side, never leave him, and always stay by his side. But right now isn't the time. Will it ever be the time?

There is an incredulous look on Moony's face that Prongs only now sees. "Do you…really think so?" Remus says in a voice that's near a whisper, leaning closer to James than he ever has before. Merlin his eyelashes are still spectacularly long.

"Of course, Moony," James replies, trying to regain control of the pigmentation of his face, which is rapidly turning red and warm. "Oh gods," James mutters when Remus does something he's not expecting in the least. The small boy squirms so that he is closer to James and then, with a content sigh, lays his head down on James' chest, then letting his hand come to rest on his shirt, fingering one of the lower buttons. Suddenly James feels like he cannot breathe, and Remus notices this, looking up at his friend.

"My turn to ask," he says in a muted voice. "Are you alright?" The way he says these words assures James that he knows full well that his friend is most certainly not alright. James doesn't even have a chance to say a word before Moony is laying a cautious row of kisses on his collar bone. Shock takes over James' body for a quick second, but then that's surpassed by pleasure as he lets a contained moan leaves his lips.

Remus stopped for a moment, his face now the red one. "I…sorry," he mutters, lifting his head to look at James. "That was a mistake, wasn't it?"

Oh, no, he's not letting him go now. Not after he's gotten this far. James Potter has never met a conquest he hasn't finished off. "If it was a mistake," James said, his voice near a hiss, and then, leaning to speak into the other boy's ear, "then it certainly was the best mistake I've ever felt." And that pleasing whimper that leaves Remus' mouth as James' hot breath reaches his ear is reason enough for James to place his hand under the young werewolf's chin. Smiling down at the blushing boy James caused their lips to meet.

The first kisses are awkward, neither one of them quite knowing what to do or how to feel, but soon they are in synch, meeting each other's lips with an accuracy that couldn't be rivaled. Like they are somehow made for each other. Remus begins to undo the buttons of James' shirt as the kissing becomes more intense. The odd feeling that it should be the other way around as James nibbles lightly on Remus' lip and as Remus now straddles him, making quick work of the already undone tie and messy uniform shirt.

"Merlin, Moony, what in the bloody hell has gotten into you," James murmurs staring in wonder at the brunette who is sliding his hand down his chest, nearing the waistband of his trousers. It is self-evident that the tan material is only masking the erection that has been growing ever since Moony first laid his head on his chest.

"I don't know James," Remus whispers back, and he begins to stroke James' hard-on eliciting gasps of satisfaction from the messy-haired boy. "But I think I know what's going to be getting into me soon enough."

And bloody hell if he isn't right about that. Soon enough Prongs' trousers have been relinquished and Remus is handling his cock with surprisingly skilled hands. James can't even think as he strokes faster and faster. Before long James grasps into the air, finding only Remus' tie to grab onto as he comes into his friend's hand, a groan of contentment filling the dorm followed by him falling backwards, shaking and whimpering. Why, every time he had imagined this, he had been the one pleasuring Remus, but here the tables have been turned.

He won't have any of this. James scrambles forward in a surprising show of energy and practically rips Remus' shirt from his body, pinning him down on the bed. It is quite like two years ago, and James finds he can't move, shocked by the startling similarity in events. Once more Remus moves to push the hair out of James' eyes and it's a sign. He remembers too. Feverishly James lends his mouth to Moony as he finds the button of his pants and slowly peels them off. By all that is magical…Remus Lupin has the most beautiful body that James Potter has ever been blessed to lay his eyes on.

Every few inches there is a new scar. Some of them are just tiny and others are bite marks. The one that James can't stop tracing with his eyes is the long one that goes from Remus' left nipple all the way down, diagonally, to his left hip bone. An irresistible urge causes him to run his finger along the wound until he reaches the werewolf's hipbone. Small noises are escaping from Remus and they only serve to turn James on even more.

Then James has Remus turned over, kissing his neck ever so lightly and whispering to him. "Do you want this Moony? Do you really want this?" All he gets in answer is the light nod of his friend's head and a slight moan as he grips onto Remus' hips. Neither one of them is quite sure what to do, but this all feels so right. And, gods, James' throbbing cock just barely fits into that tight ass that the werewolf has. Soon enough they're both moaning as they move together, in and out. That isn't even the best part though. It's what Remus says that is the best part.

"James, oh fuck, oh, gods, James!" Remus moans underneath him, his voice rising in volume with each word. It nearly makes James' mind go entirely blank as Moony says his name with such passion. Ribbons of white come are staining the light blue sheets, but that's not something either of them is worried about right now. In fact, there doesn't seem to be a care in the world at this moment.

Now James, once again, feels the rushing heat to his erection, and with a low, soft moan – "Oh…Remus…" – he's gone rigid and he's moaning out more than before. "FuckingbloodyhellMoony."

And then it's over, as fast as it began. The two collapse next to each other, breathing heavily, barely able to move and it's not even dinner yet. As soon as he finds the strength to do so, Remus crawls closer to James and lays his head once more on his mate's chest, hearing the frantic heartbeat that is James' wild desire.

"We had better get ready for dinner," Remus whispers, but neither of them move an inch, all too aware of the silence that surrounds them now. "We really better get a move on."

"I think I just got enough 'move on' to do me for a few days," James replies, still marveling over the events that have just taken place. His messy hair is plastered to his forehead, a sweaty, disheveled disorder of fine black locks. Remus' own lovely brown tresses are the same way. And how he manages to still be able to caress James' cheekbone is beyond him, but it feels so good.

"I don't know, Prongs, I could imagine myself making this mistake quite a few more times," Remus says. James looks into his eyes and sees fear. The werewolf is afraid of what always happens to him.

"I promise you, Moony, this isn't a one time thing," James says quietly, as he places a kiss on the smaller boy's forehead. "I'm not going to leave, so don't you worry, love. This is one mistake I will never regret."

**A/N**: Oh, gods. First ever attempt at anything sexual in a story. Don't be too harsh. Reviews are wonderful.


End file.
